


Faraway Scent - Conversazione a specchio

by michirukaiou7



Series: The Long Way Home [11]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Vampires, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Devi procurarmi uno specchio.<br/>Il ragazzo ghignò divertito – Hai un cliente particolarmente vanitoso, stavolta.<br/>– Non ridere, ragazzaccio – lo rimbeccò lei – Stai venendo su con lo stesso caratteraccio di tuo fratello, e questo non è un complimento!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faraway Scent - Conversazione a specchio

– Ho un lavoro per te, Fuma.

Il Cacciatore scrutò il cerchio di luce dal quale il volto della Strega delle Dimensioni lo guardava, languidamente distesa su un divano dalla foggia bizzarra, e sorrise – Sono qui per questo, Yuuko-san.

– Devi procurarmi uno specchio.

Il ragazzo ghignò divertito – Hai un cliente particolarmente vanitoso, stavolta.

– Non ridere, ragazzaccio – lo rimbeccò lei – Stai venendo su con lo stesso caratteraccio di tuo fratello, e questo  _non è_  un complimento!

– Dipende dai punti di vista – rise Fuma – Dove devo andare?

– Si tratta di un pianeta molto simile a quello in cui sei nato – rispose lei, tirando lunghe boccate dalla sua pipa – Copriti bene, sarà pieno inverno, al tuo arrivo.

 

~*~

 

Quel mondo era  _davvero_  simile al suo, considerò il ragazzo, sistemandosi meglio la sacca su una spalla: la neve copriva i tetti di basse case di legno dai giardini ben curati e le strade erano affollate di gente impegnata in acquisti piuttosto frenetici; chiese in giro e seppe che si trattava dei festeggiamenti per il Solstizio d’inverno, la festa più importante dell’anno in quel pianeta, ed una vecchietta, felice dell’interessamento di quel bel ragazzo straniero per la più cara delle loro tradizioni, lo indirizzò involontariamente verso l’obiettivo della sua caccia.

Una gran folla si muoveva davanti ad un enorme spiazzo coperto di neve, al cui centro era issato un altissimo palo decorato di festoni colorati e lucine: secondo le informazioni di Yuuko, attorno a quel colossale pilone si sarebbero svolte le danze tradizionali durante la festa del Solstizio, e proprio la accanto doveva trovarsi la Nicchia. Si trattava, lesse dallo sdrucito taccuino su cui di solito appuntava le informazioni che la sua datrice di lavoro gli elargiva, di un piccolo edificio che custodiva i paramenti che il Celebrante del Solstizio avrebbe indossato durante i festeggiamenti, e tutte le reliquie che da secoli venivano conservate per i rituali delle cerimonie: il bacile d’argento in cui, allo scoccare del nuovo anno, il Celebrante avrebbe predetto la sorte, il canestrino di rame da cui, durante il Solstizio di Primavera, avrebbe sparso i primi semi sui terreni della Capitale, in modo da augurare prosperità alla terra, il forziere in cui venivano custoditi gli abiti cerimoniali… Lì per lì Fuma si era impensierito all’idea di rubare oggetti dalla valenza sacrale così importante, ma Yuuko lo aveva rassicurato dicendo che lo specchio che doveva prelevare era un oggetto nascosto lì appositamente da un altro Cacciatore, diverso tempo prima.

Cercando di non dare nell’occhio, il ragazzo entrò nella Nicchia (afferrando al volo il significato di quel nome, dal momento che dovette chinare di parecchio la testa per entrare: era diventato piuttosto alto, da quando aveva lasciato casa sua, nonostante avesse solo diciassette anni), spostando delicatamente un paio di assi sconnesse, e scivolò dentro; superata una polverosissima rimessa di oggetti indefinibili in quella totale oscurità, Fuma entrò da una porticina in una seconda stanza: il buio ricoperto di dipinti dorati era rischiarato da un’infinità di candele accese, che riverberavano la loro luce soffusa sulle pareti, sui paramenti pronti per la cerimonia, sul piccolo altare che custodiva le reliquie; Yuuko gli aveva detto di frugare sotto di esso, nel minuscolo anfratto che lo divideva dal pavimento, e il ragazzo dovette contorcersi parecchio per riuscire a tastare la superficie polverosa in cerca di un segno dell’oggetto che cercava. Ad un tratto, proprio in fondo in fondo, sfiorò qualcosa che gli parve stoffa e, lanciando qualche accidente al suo collega sconosciuto, cercò qualcosa per tirar fuori l’oggetto.

Dopo aver litigato a lungo con un tagliacarte, estrasse un involto di stoffa polverosa da là sotto e, nascondendosi dietro all’altare, non poté trattenersi dal dare un’occhiata: svolse il tessuto e ne estrasse uno specchio, di quelli che si aprono a conchiglia come le confezioni di cipria delle signore, e sorrise nel vedere l’elegante disegno di un ramo di ciliegio inciso sul coperchio.

A Seishiro-niisan sarebbe piaciuto, si disse.

Lo aprì e, dopo che la superficie dello specchio ebbe riflesso una strana superficie fumosa, il volto di suo fratello comparve nel cerchio bordato di nero; Fuma rimase ad osservare quella strana ed inaspettata immagine che, di colpo, sorrise: lì per lì credette ad uno scherzo della luce delle candele, ma poi una voce parlò.

– Ciao, Fu-chan. Ci hai messo un bel po’, eh?

– Niisan?

– Ti sei fatto grande, da quel poco che vedo: c’è una pessima luce, lì.

– Tu non sei cambiato per niente, invece – rispose il ragazzo, sorpreso: suo fratello appariva poco più grande dell’ultima volta che l’aveva visto, un adolescente della sua età, e la cosa lo sconvolse tanto da ammutolirlo.

– Beh? – chiese Seishiro, sorridendo – Non ti piace il mio regalo?

– Il tuo… regalo?

L’immagine di suo fratello ghignò – Ho chiesto a Yuuko di farti fare questo lavoro appositamente, mi doveva il resto di un pagamento.

La battuta lo fece ridere, distogliendolo per un attimo dalla stranezza della visione; lo sapeva che Seishiro era un vampiro, ovvio, e sapeva anche che i vampiri non invecchiano (oppure lo fanno in maniera terribilmente lenta, tanto che è impossibile, per un essere umano, vivere abbastanza da scorgere i cambiamenti), ma… ma suo fratello gli parve, di colpo e per la prima volta, un estraneo, perennemente immobile in un tempo che non gli apparteneva.

– Cos’è quella faccia, Fu-chan?

– È che… è strano, niisan.

– Non che nella nostra vita ci sia mai stato qualcosa di molto normale, eh – rise Seishiro.

– Beh, non è normale neanche per noi che io sembri tuo coetaneo!

– Oh, questo – commentò il maggiore – Non ci avevo pensato: per me rimani sempre un bambino, lo sai.

– Ehi!

– Io ho solo odiosi fallimenti da raccontarti – tagliò corto Seishiro – Dimmi di te.

– Di me? Beh, sono in una specie di reliquiario pieno di candele, con la neve che cade e sto parlando ad uno specchio… in effetti, neanch’io ho chissà quali meraviglie di cui renderti partecipe!

– Ho capito, ho capito – rise il fratello, e prese a raccontargli dell’ultimo, fastidioso buco nell’acqua che la sua caccia ai vampiri gli aveva causato (addossando tutte le colpe all’infido Kamui, il gemello del suo Subaru-kun); Fuma si accoccolò divertito ai piedi dell’altare, cullato dalla luce calda e ondeggiante delle decine di candele, e ascoltò, come una favola, come da bambino, i mondi che suo fratello gli descriveva, pervasi dal suo spietato sarcasmo che, invece di renderglieli odiosi, gli smuovevano il desiderio di visitarli al più presto. Lasciò che Seishiro parlasse, rigirando la realtà a sua immagine e somiglianza, e gli parve che tutto stesse lentamente tornando al suo posto, anche se i lineamenti di suo fratello erano rimasti immutati nel tempo e anzi, di colpo sentiva di poter guardare a lui come ad un suo pari, come se la distanza che l’età aveva sempre tracciato tra di loro si fosse ridotta.

Perché Seishiro era sempre Seishiro: il suo modello (da imitare per tante cose e da guardare come il peggiore degli esempi per tante altre), il suo eroe, il suo cantastorie preferito, perché il mondo, nella sua voce, assumeva un colore speciale ed irripetibile; perché gli anni passavano, ma in fondo, nulla cambiava: e il fatto che il volto di suo fratello fosse immutabile come il passato ed i loro sentimenti, d’improvviso, nella luce rassicurante di quella strana stanza, gli diede una meravigliosa sensazione di tranquillità.


End file.
